Grojband Battle Spirits in Their Hearts
by connor1126
Summary: Sequel to Grojband Battle Bands in Your Heart
1. Chapter 1

**Grojband: Battle spirits in their hearts.**

** Chapter 1: the rise of the twins **

**This is my new sequel story to battle bands in your heart everyone put reviews in my story.**

**Note: I have some characters in grojband like Coby, Lori, jimmy, simon, Tracey Trina's daughter, Stacey Mina's daughter hope you like it.**

**Corey and Laney are now 23 years old.**

7 years later

inside the house there were two children who were sneaking into their parents room, one is a boy who has short blue hair, blue eyes, black eyebrows, and light skin. The other is a girl who has long red hair, green eyes, and white skin, their names are Coby and Lori.

The kids were excited because today is their birthday and they get to learn on how to play music. Coby and and Lori were at the edge of the bed where Corey and Laney were sleeping at. "Lets wake up our parents" Lori said.

"Alright"

The twins yelled. "Wake up mom and dad!"

Corey woke up and smiled "Morning kids" Corey said wiping the sleep off his eyes. Laney was still asleep but she woke up when Corey shook her. she open one eye to see Coby and Lori close to her face. "Can we learn how to master instruments pretty please" Lori said.

Laney laughed "Alright I guess I can teach you on how to master music after all today is your birthday" Laney said smiling. "Yay!" The twins said in unison jumping up and down filled with happiness.

"But you got 30 seconds to get outside or no music today" she said and they ran in the garage. Corey chuckled cuddling up with Laney and said. "Don't you think that they can play music at that age?"

Laney glanced at him. I learned how to play the bass when I was 5 years old so I don't think theres nothing wrong of dong it" Laney responded kissing her husband before she got out of the bed.

Later Laney was in the garage sitting on her chair while Coby and Lori did the same. "Now to play a instrument bring out both of your guitars and think of something cool" Laney said, she closed her eyes and a musical symbol appeared out of her guitar, the twins gasped.

"Now remember when you play music is a part of you, if its put wrong it can hurt you which is bad" Laney warned.

They both closed their eyes imagining something really amazing in their minds.

In Coby's mind he was thinking of his guitar then all of sudden a symbol appeared out of the guitar. "This is awesome" he said staring at it amazed.

Lori on the other hand was struggling to master it and her brother laughed. "Ha ha you can't play music like me" Coby said picking on her. Lori got angry and she got a drumstick making Coby move away from her.

"Hey sis your not thinking of hitting me with that are you?" Coby said. she smirked, "Thats sounds like a great idea" Lori said.

'Don't even think about it" Laney said trying to calm her down but Coby got nervous and thought of great plan, he turned on a jetpack and began to fly away. "Im flying" Coby said as he was flying in the air then all of sudden he lost control of it falling in mid air. "Oh Nooo" Coby landed on sand with his face buried in it at the spook forest.

"Are you alright?" a female said, he looked up and blushed seeing a girl around his age, the girl has short black hair that meets to her neck, white pale skin, and ruby red eyes. The girl wears torn purple pants and has a jewel on her forehead, she also has a fruit bat sitting on her head. "Im-im fine who are you?" Coby asked.

The girl smiled. "Im Mavis stabbing ton, daughter of blade s and Martha fang, heir to the spook forest you?"

"Im Coby, son of Corey Riffin and Laney Riffin of Peacevile" Coby replied still blushing.

Mavis giggled softy seeing his cheeks bright red. "Your father is Corey Riffin right?" I've heard stories about him is it true that your father helped my dad to get his horror powers back from him?" Coby nodded as he got up slowly.

"So how did you got here?" Mavis asked.

"Well today is me and my sister's birthday and we were learning to play music, my sister wasn't trying enough to play it and I was picking on her making her angry, so I use the jetpack to fly in the air till It ran out of gas and landed here" Coby explained sitting on the sand beside the girl, "So what can you do?" Coby asked.

"I can learn to summon the dead like my father, he told me he could scare many people and with his powers, he said that his blood runs in my veins granted me these awesome powers, but its too unstable for me so my father created a jewel that'll allow me to learn it easier" Mavis said.

"You can reanimate the dead?" Mavis nodded and she grabbed Coby's hand to the sand. "Come on help me to put a skeleton back together and I will show you."

Coby put a skeleton head at the top and Mavis did the same thing. Coby and Mavis both finished it and they were near some tombstones.

Then Mavis use her powers in her hands and she place them in the ground including the skeletons came alive. The skeletons looked around was trying to talk but it didn't have any emotions or feelings. "Wow that is awesome Mavis" Coby said.

"Can you show me your music Coby?" Mavis asked staring at his blue eyes. Coby went thinking, he closed his eyes and played the flute and a symbol shaped of a heart. Mavis loved it that Coby did.

"Thats nice Coby, so your having a birthday party?" Coby nodded. "Yeah you can come over if you want to."

Mavis smiled, "Sure I do I will-."

"Coby oh Coby where are you?' Laney yelled looking for him. "Coming mom, I gotta go" Coby walked away as Mavis headed back to her house.

Coby see his mom and dad holding Lori's hand. "Coby are you ok?" Laney said trying to see if there is any bruises on him. "Im fine mom but I made a new friend today."

"Oh and who's your new friend?"

"A scare master girl name Mavis" Coby said as his cheeks went red again thinking about her. Corey lifted his son in the air and said. "Something tells me that you have a crush on that girl."

"Dad!" Coby groaned as his whole face turned red feeling down.

Corey laughed putting Coby down. "Hey daddy I'm bored playing instruments can you teach me new karate moves like you taught us last week?" Lori said.

Laney and Corey both stared at each other and smiled. "Sure Lori if your tough enough to take on your old man" Corey joked.

Lori smiled. "Im very tough and stronger than you daddy" she said, Corey put his hand on her head when she was throwing punches at him. "Thats not cool daddy!" Lori complained.

"Alright fun times over lets head now" Laney said, Corey picked up Lori letting her on his neck while they were heading back home.

**well I'm done with this chapter the next one that Corey and his friends have given their kids a quest to complete if they pass it.**

**goodnight everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: the Quest**

**Note: Mavis is now in my story hope you enjoy it. the kids are now gonna do a special quest to do if they pass it.**

Coby and Lori walked outside in the backyard and see alot of people from peacevile came to their birthday party. "Hey happy birthday Coby and Lori" Christopher said as he picked up Lori in the air. "Why thank you Uncle Christopher" Lori said.

Coby saw Mavis and her parents, blade stabbington, and Martha, coming to the party. "Hi Mavis" Coby said walking toward her.

"Hi Coby" Mavis said, Lori walked to her brother and whispered "Who is she?"

"Oh I almost forgot, Mavis this is my twin sister Lori, Lori this is Mavis stabbington of the spooky forest" Coby said. Mavis waved, "Hey Mavis" Lori said waving back.

"Okay kids I got the birthday cake" Corey said placing the cake on the table where they have 7 candles that represents the twin's age.

Coby and Lori looked at each other and they both blew out the candles for the first time. "Uncle Christopher how did you make a cake so quickly?" Lori asked as she know that her uncle always do amazing tricks and magic on everyone.

"Maybe somehow"

While the party was going on Corey and kin and Kon took their kids to a room where they wouldn't get distracted by loud guests and Mavis followed then inside the room.

"So Why are we in here dad?" Coby asked.

"Yeah Im missing the fun outside" Jimmy said.

"Well I got a present for you all" Corey said as he went through a old chest and he took out a special book and Jimmy gasped. "Corey what is this"

He nodded, "Yes this book is the great heroes and rockstars, a book that is meant to be read by people like you" Corey said passing the book to Coby and all the kids were looking at the cover as the book looked very old and ripped. it has pages with pictures of instruments and people on the cover.

"Well theres one problem" Lori muttered, Corey raise his eyebrow. "And what is that Lori?"

Lori looked up smiling, "I can't read" Corey and Kin laughed each other. "Hey thats not funny I can read better" Simon said.

"You two are just like Corey when he was a kid, he could read everything Kon laughed again.

"Well yeah at least I gotten mature instead of doing crazy jokes all the time" Corey said. The twins stopped laughing. "We are so mature just like doing pranks on people" Kin said right back.

Corey scratched his head and shrugged. "Yeah I like gigs to impress everyone too."

"But back to the point we have a quest that you must pass in order to show that you're heroes" Corey said holding the rockstar hero book.

The kids gotten closer wanting know what their quest is. "Our quest is to go to the tremor slide land and get the blue sword that is rumored to guarded by some powerful warriors" Corey said.

"So where is it though?" Lori asked, Corey shown a map of peacevile he then pointed the location where land is.

The kids looked at each other and Coby said. "Are we ready now?"

"Yes we are ready to go with you" Kon said.

They all groaned but they obeyed when they headed outside, Mavis came out of the house and said holding Corey's shirt. Mr. Corey can I join your quest?"

He smiled, "Sure just hop on Kon's shoulders so you won't hurt your feet" Corey said as Kon got into his car and everyone was happy to have fun.

Coby blushed when she sat beside him, Corey and the twins seeing this happen and they smiled at each other.

Later they made it to the land of the tremor slide land where lightning strikes and the ground was shaking badly, and theres a giant mountain with clouds circling around it.

"Okay where here" Corey yelled, Kin and kon stopped near a large entrance and let the kids stay near the entrance. "Alright, the twins and I are gonna wait out here and you must stick together to complete this quest, so are you ready?" They all nodded and went inside the cave.

When they gotten deeper to the cave they couldn't see anything but darkness. "Man I can't see anything in here did anyone brought a flashlight" Jimmy said. light appeared and he see that Coby turned the flashlight on and they saw some skeletons laying on the walls which made Simon jumping on Lori's back.

"Hey got off of me its just only skeletons you little creep" Lori said.

Simon chuckled getting off of Lori, "Sorry cousin"

They move forward deeper into the cave then they stopped when a large door was blocking their way, a old man with long white hair and brown robes around his body appeared in front of the door who is blind.

"Welcome children I am Kyros Im blind if you want to pass this trial you have to answer my question" Kyros the blind said.

"But your blind we can just walk past you" Tracey said.

Kyros smiled, "Even though im blind, I have a secret way of sight and besides the door is locked and I'm only one can open it" Kyros said.

Jimmy begin to think before he walk to the blind man. "I will answer your riddle Kyros" jimmy said.

"Ok young one heres the riddle that you must know" Kyros said fixing to start the riddle.

when you are sleeping

if you leave something behind

a mysterious cloud will appear

in front of you and you will

be scared to death!

"What am I?" Kyros said waiting for jimmy to answer this riddle.

Jimmy went thinking and answered. "Its a spooky ghost"

Kyros smiled. "You are correct you people may now pass" the man said, he tap his cane three times on the ground and the door opened letting Coby, Lori, jimmy, Simon, Mavis, Tracey and Stacey walk through the door to continue their path not knowing what their next trial is.

Coby slowed down to beside jimmy, "Well for a smart one how did you realize of that riddle?" Coby asked.

Jimmy glanced at him, "You know if you are inside of a scary house it would be a ghost, if you think of that I would know that answer" Jimmy explained.

"Ha jimmy is mainly the geek in this world" Simon said laughing a little, "Theres nothing wrong on being smart brother" Simon said rolling his eyes and Coby laughed too.

"Halt you shall never pass!" a bird man said who was siting on a rock at the top, "If you want to get the lost sword you must defeat me in combat in order for you losers to pass this trial" the bird man said.

The heroes were ready when the birds charged at them, Coby jumped on the birds back and kicked him to fall on the ground painfully, Stacey and Tracey strangled the two birds and they bit them on arms, The black bird was on the ground shaking with fear and the gang cheered. Then they went quiet when the birds around them and moved and two birds appeared.

"Jeez that fight made us so tired you scare the heck out of us because of that pink haired girl we are so out of here" The birds said in union.

Jimmy and Simon charged at the birds again, but this time the birds both grabbed the dorks and tied them with ropes. "Aw come on man this is not cool" Jimmy said.

Lori had bird seed ready and she jumped on Mavis's back and kicked them in the faces, Lori dodged them and she swung her sword that she founded on the ground who sliced off the feathers off the birds.

Lori's smile faded when the bald birds that she defeated and one bird appeared, now there are three of them.

The birds begin to throw Lori but Mavis transformed into a devil bird and she made a deadly horror scream face at them and the birds body turned white with fear. Mavis turned back into her normal form and smiled.

Everyone had a idea popped in their minds and yelled. "Of course every birds are afraid of shrieking terrors thats it, Coby! Mavis! keep going at it."

Coby and Mavis nodded as they made the horrifying face and defeated the birds with fear. The last bird give up and surrendered.

"You have defeated us for the last time by teamwork we admire you young people...but you can pass now but don't ever do those creepy faces at us ever again come on guys lets go and have lunch" as the birds left.

Lori and Stacey were untying jimmy and Simon and they sighed in hope. "Man we got marks on our bodies" Jimmy said holding his arm.

"Lets just go already" Simon asked and everyone laughed at him.

**This next chapter will be their last quest but will they able to get the lost sword of fail their job**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: the last quest **

**Hi everyone I know my writing is good but I will stay focus on my writing some more ok.**

**By the way Osfala from zelda belongs to agent Qwilfish on deviant art and Morgan le fay is by Kayoh on deviant art he is Morgan's wife enjoy this ok.**

The young ones soon-to-be-heroes had passed their second quest and now they are heading to their last trial, if they pass their last trial will be granted the lost sword.

Coby was leading the group. lighting up the hallway around their surroundings with a flashlight in his hand.

"Are we near yet?" jimmy said.

"No"

"Are we near yet?"

"No"

"Are we near yet?"

"No"

Few minutes had passed by. "Alright are we there yet?" Jimmy said again and they all sighed.

Lori looked back at him while moving, "For the last time cousin NO... duh" she said thinking that he's getting annoying already.

They made it to the top to find a large room where there is a row of knights at each wall and there is statue of knight at the center of the room holding the lost sword and theres no roof on the top only they see is Thunder crackling in the sky.

"Who goes there?" a loud voice was heard leaving a echo in the room. "We are here to get the sword to complete our quest" Lori said.

A woman in robes with long gray hair with a band around her head walk slowly in front of the statue, "How do I know that your worthy of receiving this sword hm? you might be a hero and a rockstar who's heart is pure or you may be a villain who's heart is full of hate Lori, daughter of Corey and Laney Riffin" the guardian said.

They remained quiet not knowing how the guardian know Lori's name. "But if you want to complete your quest, you must defeat me for we are Morgan le fay and my husband Osfala who fought many evil, protected the innocents for over three thousand years in this world" the guardian removed his helmet revealing a man with gray hair including a bun on his head, yellow blue clothing with triangles on his clothes and silver blue eyes.

Morgan raised her staff and all of sudden Lori was floating toward Morgan. "First I want to challenge all of you to a battle" Morgan said, Lori fell on the ground looking up at her "Why me?"

She didn't respond and began charging at Lori.

Lori too charged at her with her sword and then their weapons clashed fighting for justice. Jimmy try to reach to Morgan but he got zap by lightning in the sky and it made the statue from the side of the walls to life. The statue grabbed the boy and threw him at Coby.

"This lightning can hurt all of you but be careful or you will never reach me" Morgan said when she pushed the girl away. Morgan swing her staff at her again but Lori was a quick fighter so she was able to dodge her hits while the others were fighting off Osfala and the statues who were brought back to life.

Morgan look at Coby and back at Lori. "I can see a evil presence on your twin brother Lori" Morgan said, Lori ignored her and charged at her again.

Their weapons soon met and Morgan continue talking to her. "I have received a vision from the gods that your brother will unleash a immortal evil that will cause destruction all over the world" Morgan said.

Lori grew angry and yelled. "You don't know anything about my brother nothing!" she swinged her sword with all her strength at Morgan, the guardian's weapons fell off of her hand causing to fell backward.

Mavis transformed into a massive bat beast including Stacey were both about to make the ultimate scare scream around the room and Osfala was standing still including the knights.

"Take this Ultimate scare shriek of horror of death" They both said and they scream loudly and Osfala and the Knights scream like little girls and all of them were blown up and Osfala fainted on the floor and Morgan was on the ground feeling terrified.

"You would show mercy to your opponent even with anger and hate inside your heart, you managed to defeat us including your friend Mavis scare us with that spooky form causing for my husband to be afraid, well done you have passed the final quest" Morgan smiled and Osfala that the others were fighting him, the statues walked back to their resting places and everything was back to normal.

Morgan walked towards to her husband that holds the lost sword, she picked it up and got one knee toward Lori. "You are worthy of wielding this powerful sword, that link use to held along time ago to protect from evil and obstacle that are blocking your way... hero" Morgan passed the sword to Lori who tested the weapon that she was given and smiled.

Morgan looked at the gang with a smile, "Well I guess we should leave this place now?'

They all nodded, She pointed a giant bird outside the wall knowing that animal can take you out of here so the thunder won't hurt them, the gang thanked Morgan and Osfala and getting on the bird. Lori stopped when Osfala held on her shoulder. "Remember this Lori, a great evil will rise in this world that your brother will join his side to protect the world from harm on this evil creature... you must watch your brother and never let this happen become strong we will meet again ok" Osfala whispered before Lori left the top.

Far down the bottom, Corey and the twins were sitting on the ground. "Daddy we completed our quest" Lori yelled getting off the bird.

Corey gotten up wiping the dirt off his pants. "You did it!" show it to me" Lori shown the sword and Corey smiled.

"Congratulations you have completed your quest, you are now heroes and rockstars of peacevile" Corey said. Coby and Simon do a high five as the other were cheering excitedly.

"But theres a special surprise for you" Corey said, "Whats the surprise dad?" Coby asked.

"You and Lori are going to school tomorrow to see your step-brother Castro" Corey said but the twins weren't excited about it. "Ohh but daddy I don't wanna go to school to see Castro" Lori complained crossing her arms.

Corey lifted Lori in the air, "How about this if you go to school I'll teach you to play the guitar and the bass for you" Lori smiled.

"Alright you got a deal" she hugged her father as everyone got in the car and left the tremor slide land.

It was almost night time and they made it back home. Corey, Coby, Lori, and Mavis gotten out of the car.

"That quest was awesome I hope you become a famous rockstar Coby" Mavis said blushing, she then wave goodbye to Coby transforming into a bat heading back to the spooky forest and Coby waved back at her.

They walked inside to see Maxum brain playing cards with laney. "Hello kids" Maxum brain said seeing Coby and Lori.

"Im sorry but no board games tonight, the twins gonna go to bed so they can be ready for their first day of school" Laney said hearing Coby and Lori moan, "Mommy can we just stay up just for a little bit?" Lori said.

"No now go brush your teeth and get ready for bed okay" Laney said.

They sighed in defeat, "Ok mom" the twins said in union heading upstairs to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

Corey sat on the couch beside his wife, "Your such a beautiful Rose" he joked She laugh kissing him, she got up from the couch and headed to Coby and Lori's room to see if they are asleep.

The twins have a separate bed and they were wearing pajamas after brushing their teeth, "Good night my children" Laney said kissing their foreheads before she turned off the lights and closed the door to let them sleep.

Lori see Coby already asleep and she can hear crickets chirping outside. "What did Osfala mean by that my brother will unleash an unstoppable evil?" she thought, she shook her head to forget about it, she snuggle against to her pillow and gently went to sleep.

in the other room Corey was cuddling laney kissing her on the lips and said "I Love you laney" he said smiling. "I love you too Corey" she taking taking off his shirt seeing his abbs. "I missed seeing your skinny body and I love you" he said kissing her cheek. They both smiled and fell in a blissful sleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: First time in school.**

**Let me tell you the lost sword is named the master sword that Lori obtained this sword was wielded by Link along time ago to protect good from evil from destroying the world.**

**The appearance of this sword is blue on the bottom with two crystals with a gold symbol in the center it can slice off a tree and has powers and ability it can lighten its weight so that Lori can carry easier. Zelda a link between worlds game.**

Let tell this I might add some songs and lyrics in my new story enjoy.

The next morning Corey and Laney were in the twin's room seeing them sleeping soundly, Corey shook Lori awake while Laney was shaking Coby awake. "Morning Coby get dressed today is school" Laney said.

Lori yawned going back to sleep while Coby was changing his clothes on his bed. "Come on Lori get up" Corey said shaking her shoulder softly.

"Just Ten more minutes daddy" Lori muttered, he started tickling her and this time she open her eyes yawning again. "Rise and shine Lori" Laney said.

Lori acted like a turtle getting herself dressed and so does Coby.

Everyone was ready and they left the house, while they were driving Coby asked. "Mom what school are we going to?"

"You are going to the performance art school where you'll learn about becoming famous rockstars and heroes" Laney said seeing Lori sleeping with her down.

Later Corey and Laney were at the performance school they soon stopped. "Okay kids I Hope you have a great day and we will come back with our friends alright" Laney said holding their hands.

Lori smelled the sweet fresh air in the sky. "Mommy this air is so lovely" Lori said exhaling the air out. Coby smiled breathing the air in his body. "I kinda love peacevile's fresh air?"

Laney nodded "Well have a nice day and we will see you this afternoon but we have a band to do ok" she said kissing their foreheads when they entered the school.

Coby and Lori were near the entrance of the school and they saw their mother and father wave to them good luck and the twins walked inside.

Greetings Coby Riffin and Lori Riffin" a security agent said greeting them. Castro their Stepbrother, was in the classroom with everyone in their seats when they ran to him "Morning Stepbrother" Coby and Lori said sitting in their desk.

He smiled, "Good morning my little munchkins are you ready to learn about our history with your new friends?"

They nodded. "Now before I take you to your instructor I have a gift for you" Castro open a box showing them two crowns, he then gave the crowns to Coby and Lori as they put it on their heads. "Oh one more thing you must wear fancy clothing.

"Really are you sure about that" Lori thought, Castro snap his fingers with two agents walking to the twins.

Later after Coby and Lori changed their clothes in the clothing room, they saw each other of what they looked like. Coby was wearing a red button striped shirt and black jeans as Lori on the other hand was wearing a pink light dress with two ribbons tied on her hair and her dress.

"Okay brother lets not mention this to everyone... ok" Lori said feeling uncomfortable trying to get used to her dress.

"You got a deal" he said and they both shake hands when their stepbrother appeared beside them. "You two ready?"

They nodded and they went back to their desk and they saw a male teacher was writing on a chalk board.

He turned around and smiled, "Ah good morning kids of my classroom *he looks at the twins* and you must be Coby Riffin and Lori Riffin and I right?" he said and they both nodded sitting in their desk as everyone looked at him.

Castro left to run his errands while Coby and Lori were listening to their teacher. "Now to introduce myself, I am your teacher Mr. Eric Sicowitz and I'll be teaching you about musical instruments through out history of our time" Eric said as he began writing his name on the board.

"And do you know what your dream is to become?" Eric said.

"Our dream is to become the most famous stars in this world" Lori responded. "I use to be in a band along time ago but know I'm retired because I turned 40 years old as a teacher this day" Eric said.

10 minutes later

"Okay now its time for you to read a history book. read at least one chapter and after you finish reading it, I will give you a sheet for you to answer a few questions" Eric said passing them books filled with titles: The beginning of Peacevile.

Lori slide her desk forward her friends. "Uh Lori what are you doing?" Chris said.

"Well for one thing I can't read as fast as you and also you guys I'm getting bored in here" Lori whispered. "I don't think it hurts to learn about history of Peacevile" Coby whispered back.

The teacher cleared his throat signaling everyone to quiet down, "Sorry Mr. Eric" they all said before reading their book.

_The birth of Peacevile_

Chapter 1: The beginning

_In the first recorded history of our race, the farmers were lead by a powerful and wise leader name Alfred pitcher. in the beginning of our time, the farmers and workers had no money to build a massive town between two lands. Alfred wanted to make city name Peacevile into love harmony with everyone to get along with each other to never fight or start a war. Alfred accepted and his men begin to never give so they decided to build for our future._

_The leader of Texas became one of Alfred's assistants and thats how the two countries became one but there wasn't enough room and land for our people. Soon Alfred began ruling the lands and farm, he lead our people to build the future of Peacevile so that everyone people can enjoy living in harmony But then Alfred died of illness. Then his son Bruce became the leader and he was known the mayor of Peacevile and it was completed._

Coby finish reading the book and see Lori still reading it. After she finish reading the first chapter, Lori flip through pages till she stopped to a chapter that was caught to her eyes.

Chapter 2: The war of the worlds

_10,000 years ago There was the most bloodiest war that every happened in our world. A powerful evil king name the Selam Cripper commanded a evil army of darkness who planned on taking over the world with the black sun. Hercules, the legendary Hero, asked for assistance at every kingdom including with ten heroes. Our courageous queen, Queen Jasmine accepted his request and she sended her brave heroes including herself to join hercules the hero and the ten heroes send their powers to stop the evil Cripper. Why did Queen Jasmine joined the battle with Hercules? well in her youth she was a gifted fighter and won many championships of combat in the arabia desert. Then suddenly the ten heroes battled the Cripper to defeat him and Hercules sealed him in a crystal ball and the black sun was gone forever. And thus everyone was glad for hercules to not forget about the war and their bravery. Their statues is located in the museum._

Lori closed her book and was ready to answer her questions. Mr. Eric passed them all worksheets that has questions in them and he gave them a pencil to write with.

After they finished their worksheet, they gave their answers to Eric who began checking them off to see if they're right or not, he look up at the twins. "Nice job you have passed your test you may leave this room for you have finished school for today see all of you next time" said and they all left the room.

When they left the classroom, Coby see his sister talking to her friends, "Hey sis we should wait for out stepbrother Castro" Coby said walking to her friends. "That history awesome" Owen said. "Yeah tell me about it that guy was so awesome for a teacher" Chris said.

When everyone was chatting they saw their step brother heading this way. "Hello kids I'm back from my errands but for you two I want you go to the cafeteria with me" Castro said as they headed to cafeteria.

Coby and Lori sat in their chairs and see alot of food on the table from the lunch ladies for making them. "Now take a seat and we will began to chow" he said sitting down.

"Umm Castro why is there many forks and spoons on every table in here?" Lori asked.

"Well this is for a special party if their is anyone famous in different states" Castro said putting the spoon down on his napkin.

"But we don't eat any fat in foods" Coby said, "You don't? well do wanna try a carrot?"

They shook their heads yes. "Really when your mother was your age she loved eating every foods I gave her made her happy" Castro said holding a bun in hand.

After that the twins were done eating and they wiped their faces off with their napkins and the twins saw their parents coming in to the cafeteria.

"So how was school Coby?" Corey said messing with his hair.

"It was awesome besides I love it I wanna become famous one day" He said smiling.

"I Believe that dress doesn't suits you Lori" Laney said.

"Yeah I guess that dress is to tight for you?" Kon asked fixing to laugh, "Yeah stepbrother told me that mom ate a bunch of foods to much"

Castro began to laugh with the guys, "When your mother was little she was gaining weight after eating to much food so I call her my little chunky"

Laney felt embarrassed as her face went red hearing that old name. "Castro you promise me that you will never say that again!"

Corey and his friends laugh and Laney looked at him angrily. "Guys thats not funny"

"Hahaha were sorry... Chunky" Kin laughed even louder, Laney gave a sly smile and she grabbed them all with their ears and dragged them away. "Ow ow ow Laney I'm sorry, ouch that really hurts" Corey yelled feeling his ear hurting and the twins too.

Coby and Lori left the school and Castro went back to city hall. "I'm pretty sure that our dad will be ok by tomorrow" he said seeing his father hugging laney for apologizing to her and Laney smiled kissing him.

**Poor Corey and the twins, The next chapter is when Coby and Lori will begin their first band and a lyrics. Eric Sikowitz is from Victorious he's now On my O.C. and Mavis to.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Their first lyrics and a band**

**Musical song lyrics _its our first time to do this_**

**Tracey's outburst angry diary mode.**

It was a nice day in Peacevile as Lori was on Coby's bed shaking him awake. "Coby... hey Coby wake up" she said.

He open his eyes and yawned. "What is Lori I'm sleeping" he said wiping his eyes. "Come on Coby you promised me that were gonna have a band and lyrics today with everyone in Peacevile" Lori said as he see that she is holding her guitar behind her back.

He got up slowly and said, "Okay lets get to it" Lori smiled running downstairs bumping into her father, he winced in pain when Lanes was dragging him along with his friends. "Jeez Lori you act as if the house was on fire" Corey said.

"Im sorry were just too excited because we gonna start a band today just like you daddy" Lori said. Corey knee down to Coby and Lori, "Well before you go I want to give you something that belongs to me"

Corey bring out his hand showing his beanie hat that he wore when he was little. Coby gasped when he put it on Coby's head covered most of his hair hanging out. "Thanks dad your the best" he said hugging him with happiness.

"You be ready before your mother wakes up I hope she's gonna be happy for you."

They nodded running outside to visit their cousins Jimmy and Simon.

Simon was sitting on the couch with Jimmy till they heard the doorbell rang. "Hey guys since Coby and I are gonna perform a band today we must get Tracey to throw a outburst to get lyrics?"

"Of course how are we gonna get Tracey to get angry to get Lyrics" Simon said.

They were all thinking of something to make Tracey to get angry but Simon had an idea. "I got it how about Jeremy mallory nick's son?."

Lori made a smile at them. "Sweet but where's Jeremy mallory?" Lori asked went to thinking again. "Well I heard that he's gonna show up at the park maybe we could have lyrics there?" Simon asked.

She drew an idea, "Thats cool I hope there will be alot of people there to show up but lets get Mavis to join us" Lori said. There cousins nodded liking the idea. They went to the spooky forest to the house to see Mavis if she's ready to join the band.

Mean while

Maxum brain transferred his body to a robotic tv body that floats, "I love this body its cool."

"Thats awesome I hope the kids enjoy there band for the first time." Corey said. Then kin and Kon came in to see Corey. "Hey Corey get ready for the kids first band in Peacevile" they both smiled and Corey was jumping in the air.

The guys heard the doorbell rang and they saw Nick mallory and his son Jeremy mallory. "Hello you guys are the kids here?" he said brushing his hair.

"Well they went out to start there first band"

"Oh my gosh really I gotta get Tracey to make her angry" Jeremy said.

"Yeah we might go to the park to see our friends" Nick said.

The guys laughed, "Yeah I love doing gigs we been doing that kind of stuff when we were young it feels like yesterday" they all said with excitement.

"Alright then this afternoon we will go to the park" Corey said putting blankets in the bag and bug spray not knowing how long they'll be there.

"Bye Corey make sure you be ready for the concert at the park" Kin yelled hissing his fingers at him with Kon. "Okay bye you guys" Corey said sitting on the couch thinking back in his youth.

Maxum brain was putting some flags and fireworks inside of him. "Corey Im going hand out these papers to everyone knowing about the band" Maxum brain said leaving the house too.

Corey hear his wife coming downstairs wide awake. "Morning sleepy beauty" Corey said, she ignored him as she walks to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. He walked behind her and wrap his hands around her waist kissing her cheek.

"Oh Corey our kids are gonna have a band today and your not gonna say Chunky to me or I'm gonna hurt your ears again" Laney said drinking her milk. "Its alright I know it was a mistake to say that to you" he said.

Laney looked at the clock knowing what time it is, "Dang that reminds me I need to get some groceries to make supper tonight before the Concert starts" She said. Laney kissed Corey on the cheek Making him feel happy. "Bye honey I'll be back for the concert" she grab her purse and left the house.

At the spooky forest

Lori and Everyone was heading to see Mavis but three were owls were surrounding them but Lori wasn't afraid of them and then a wolf with batwings scare them away thanks to Mavis and she had her haunted harp in her hand.

"Wow Mavis what kind of instrument is that your holding?" Simon asked in Concern.

"Oh this thing? its called the haunted harp it belongs to my father he played this in Transylvania with Count Dracula in the haunted performance back in the day" she smiled with a grin.

Coby was thinking that its alright that she could play it on stage. "Can you play and show us how it works?" Coby asked.

"Of Course now be ready which now I'm gonna start it with a loud sound in the air" Mavis said loudly and everyone was about to be excited.

The instrument was so scary around the forest it made Simon and Jimmy terrified that every monsters were surrounding the area and the ground was covered with skeleton and insects.

"Hey...hey Mavis can you stop playing that everything around here is scaring us" Simon said as he was grabbed by the arm by a skeleton and spider on his head and made jimmy faint.

"Ok Thats enough you can go now" Mavis said as every animals and skeletons left as she stopped her music. "That was awesome lets head back everyone is waiting for us" Coby asked with excitement.

At the Peacevile park

Tracey and Stacey were wondering around the park and saw everyone getting ready for the gig concert. "Uh I can't believe that Coby Riffin and his lousy friends are gonna be here" She said with a angry look on her face.

Stacey was looking at the flier and smiled at Coby and his friends. "You should be more happy about that you know your mother tried ruin Grojband with Corey's friends but you try your best." Stacey asked.

She grabbed the fliers and she ripped it and chewed it with her teeth and stared at her in the eyes making a evil plan to ruin Coby's band.

"If I can try my best to ruin Coby's band I will ruin his life and make people suffer to my hands and I this world FOREVER" she yelled echoey in the air.

Tracey smiled wide and she saw nick mallory's son Jeremy was talking to cute little girls were feeding him with grapes and carrots while he was sitting down on the ground near a tree.

Tracey and Stacey were peeking in the bushes seeing him so cute under the tree. "Oh Jeremy can we get you anything for you" the girl said putting another grape in his mouth.

"Thats ok you should go now Coby's band is about to show up you should get ready" He said as the girls left.

Tracey had a evil plan in her head to ruin Coby's band as she told Stacey to go away and then Tracey walked to Jeremy and talked to him.

"Whats up Tracey can get you anything" he said raising his eyebrow. "Well uh no but I need you a favor to ruin Coby's band" she said with her eyebrows down to her eyes.

Jeremy was shocked about that and he got up "Why would you do that its bad to do it you might hurt Coby's feeling and his friends" he said nervously.

"Yeah I know but its my goal to make Coby ruin his life as a hero and a famous star of Peacevile" she said smiling.

"How about this Jeremy if I can get Coby's band to be ruin I will help with you're homework for a week ok" she said with a evil smile.

But then Coby and his friends showed up at the park and went inside the stage and Lori peeked through the curtain to see how many people are out there from Peacevile and she saw her dad, and her mother beside him.

Lori felt a bit nervous and took a deep breath and let it go and felt happy. "Wait a minute what about the lyrics the gig is in fifteen minutes what should we do?" Simon said in Concern.

Coby and Mavis looked at each other and said "I don't know hold on My father said that we get lyrics from Tracey just like her Sister Trina when she throw a outburst" he asked.

Simon and Jimmy looked at each other and said "How are we suppose to make her angry?" he asked.

In the back of the stage Tracey went to see her friends and said "My my looks like you guys are so sad but poor Coby you will never get lyrics from me because I'm gonna date Jeremy and do his homework for the rest of the week." she said rudley.

The gig was in 4 minutes and Coby realized that Mavis was talking to Jeremy and said. "Well Tracey you better consider yourself but Jeremy has been taking by someone" he said smiling.

Tracey lost her smile for good. "What the heck do you mean by that" she yelled. "You better look but I think Jeremy is talking to Mavis to do his homework for a week." he said.

Tracey walked back slowly and she was getting angry and she jumped in the air with anger and a outburst and her body turned black and made a bad face with red eyes and grabbed pen and wrote something in her lyrics diary and the writing was on fire.

As she was done Coby caught the book and Tracey fell down on the ground. "Yes we got our lyrics lets do this guys".

Everybody in Peacevile were ready as Mayor Mellow was about to announce his speech. "Listen up everybody I present to you our rockstars Coby and Lori" he said as the curtains opened up.

Coby and Lori were about to sing for the first time with a bunch of people from town.

_"its time to do this because we are heroes and rockstars_

_and we will never give up and love our parents and friends _

_no matter how much do this we keep our promises to ourselves_

_Then suddenly our spirits become brighter than the sun _

_and my friend Mavis keeps her secrets from spreading around the world _

_I am too a scare master as well of it just like my father because I love him very much_

_Its our first time do this because Coby here and his sister Lori will never give up_

_becoming strong and tough we will be heroes and rockstar _

_all of my friends, and families you better not give up for the future _

_of Peacevile will protect evil from spreading over the world_

_from harm its our first time to do this do this do this."_

as the song ended everyone clapped with excitement "Thanks everybody and Don't forget we will never give thank you" Coby said with the curtains closing.

"Hey Coby whats our band be gonna named?" Simon asked in concern.

Coby went thinking and came up with it "How about HeroStars" Coby asked.

Lori smiled "Thats a great name lets keep our promise to never give up " she said.

Before they got off the stage two fangirls ran into them the girl has purple hair, black eyes, and she was wearing a t-shirt and her sister on the right had blonde hair, brown eyes, a t-shirt too there names are Judy and Trudy.

Corey hugged them and said "Im so happy for you doing a nice job your so brave" he smiling and laney showed up with happiness.

"You kids did a nice job and I think you got little fangirls for the first time" laney said looking at them as everybody went home to rest and Mavis went home to rest.

"Was that Coby" Judy asked. "Yes I love him lets go" Trudy asked and they left.

Coby and Lori were having supper and Corey was writing lyrics in his book for tomorrow while Laney is talking Mina on the couch.

Then Kin and Kon came in the house and made a evil smile at laney. "So did you like the band huh Chunky" kin said laughing. Corey face went pale and he was trying escape but laney grabbed them by the ears again.

"No no not this again!" Corey yelled.

oh my it hurts like needle!" Kon said.

The kids can still hear Corey and the twins yelling in pain. "Man this is why we don't Call Trina names!" Kin yelled and the kids were laughing when Maxum brain was recording it.

**This is far I can do now but I will make another chapter but I hope Corey will be ok leave a comment for this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Her First Crush and Revenge**

**Note: Kin and Kon built a Fighting Dojo so every kids can become a fighter master.**

**Musical lyrics _Its payback time_**

**_Tracey's outburst angry diary mode._**

Lori and Simon were at the Peacevile town square to offer some Jobs to do, Coby was gonna come with Lori but he wanted to Practice more lyrics with his mom.

The people of Peacevile were waving at the two rockstars and they waved back. "So wheres the Dojo Simon?" Lori asked.

"If I'm correct it should be across the street, my dad made this Dojo so that every kids can become a Dojo master**" **Simon said walking across the street to see the Dojo to his father.

Lori and Simon went inside the Dojo seeing their fangirls were trying to take down Kin, he used his arms to push them down and they were tired and they sat back down on the benches.

"Hello Kin and how are you doing." she said shaking his hand.

Kin smiled removing his headband. "Greetings are you two here for some training, So what brings you here young ones?" he said.

"Well I wanna train with you so I can become tougher than everyone" Lori responded.

Kin smiled, "Now I will teach you how to master the art of the Double kick Tornado do you wanna learn that move for me?" he said smiling.

"Of course my father taught me that move once so I can knock out everyone hear with my strength of fury" she said putting on her karate outfit on and went into the circle to be ready.

"Listen up my students when I call out your names you be ready to take down my two companions here now get ready" Kin said.

one hour later

Judy was trying to knock Lori out but she use her tornado kick to knock her down and Lori stood on top of her back cheering while Simon was trying to beat the boy. "Hey cousin how are you doing over did you beat Trudy" she asked.

Simon got kicked in the chest and he was down, The boy around Lori's age used his Tornado kick but she dodged it. "Your very good aren't you" the boy said pushing her down on the floor.

Lori's face went red staring at his purple eyes, his spiky orange hair, and light tan skin. She got back to her senses kicking him down and got top of him. "Where did you learn these moves and where do you live?" Lori responded.

He pushed her off of him and try to grab her arm but she stepped on his foot. "How can you be so strong what are you?" he said.

"Ive been doing some training with my father and mother for a long time" she begin to hurt his arms behind him.

"Hey Lori thats enough training is done for the day" Kin said blowing his whistle. Lori looked back at the boy and said. "Before you leave whats your name?"

He was silent for a minute then he said, "My name is Sunny of Cantaloupe Village if I see you again we will have a brawl" he said leaving.

Lori ran to see her Cousin Simon if he's ok and they were done for the day.

"I want to thank you for training with me so I want all of you to practice till to tomorrow" Kin said.

"Ok Thanks Teacher" the students said feeling tired of training. "Well Lori lets do this next time to train harder" Trudy said and they all left.

Mean while

Coby was outside near the garage with his mother making a lyrics song sitting next to him. "Very good Coby now keep focusing" Laney said.

Coby began to struggle and he sat down losing his Lyrics in his guitar. "Mom how were you able to get lyrics so good?"

Laney sat beside him, "We get our Lyrics from Trina when she throws a outburst but I don't want you to do that because you'll get hurt."

"How come?"

"Because Its dangerous for you and you'll learn about it in your heart ok" Laney said Coby sighed, "Ok mom I'm gonna keep practicing till I get it" he said.

She smiled. "Thats the spirit I'll be right back ok" she walk back in the house to get something while Coby was holding his guitar.

Then he heard sounds coming from the bushes and try to see who it is, "Come out or I will fight you so badly" he said as he was begin to fight.

The figure was were cat came out of the bushes turning out to be Mavis, he lowered his hands and said. "Mavis why were you hiding like that?"

"I was trying to find your sister and get some revenge on her" Mavis responded.

"Well if you want to find her, she's at the town square offering some jobs" Coby said sitting back in his chair.

Mavis sat beside Coby watching him close his eyes. "Something wrong Coby?" she asked in concern. He shook his head and said. "Im trying my best to play musical lyrics but every time I do it so good I just... can't get right."

Mavis placed her hand on his shoulder and said. "Heres a little hint, when you sing lyrics, always clear your mind letting it still and it'll be easier for you to not lose concentration in your heart"

Coby smiled, "Thanks Mavis"

She smiled softly standing up, "Well see you later I'm gonna head to the town square" Mavis said, she turned into a bat and she flew heading to town square.

"Okay lets try this again" Laney said coming out of the house. Coby closed his eyes and held his guitar in concentration. 'Let my mind in peace' he thought.

He begin to sing again and this time Coby had no problem at all. He smiled and started thinking becoming famous one day. "Very good I told you can do it, But don't forget your lyrics for today ok" laney said smiling.

When Kon came back with Allie, Kin and everyone started celebrating at center of the square, "Thanks for coming back Kon and Allie, Were celebrating right now" Kin said.

They all smiled as the crowd of people began to party and Lori and Simon were partying too.

There were balloons in the air while Tracey was getting annoyed while Jeremy was talking to Lori and Simon. "Uh I hate parties so much than letting them suffer" She muttered.

"Hey Tracey get very angry so we could start a band" Simon said getting on the stage.

"I might date Jeremy you can nothing to do about it" Lori said. and Tracey begin to throw a outburst in the air She turned her eyes red with anger beginning to write so hard with her pen on fire.

After she was done writing lyrics in her diary book Lori caught it with her hand and everybody was about to hear them sing.

_"You realize that when you get revenge and payback _

_you finally begin to know that you wanna hurt them so badly_

_if something goes bad and wrong you won't forgive them_

_anymore, No more, anymore of this but then suddenly _

_friendship will always be enemies and rivals_

_until the day that you are older and young_

_again nevermore anymore but its payback _

_and revenge time for vengeance including_

_more payback and you will never _

_Forgive them anymore and you have_

_to fight them to the death and battle. _

As they were done they all said "Thank you People of Peacevile don't forget to love all of us."

"How could you start a Lyrics on me you backstabbing fiend" Mavis twitched her head.

Lori told the guys to leave and she begin to fight. "You will never able to beat me." she smiled.

Mavis transformed into a beast dog and she begin to bite Lori on the arms and legs.

"Take this Tornado double Kick" she yelled and kick her two times and fell on the ground with blood come out of her nose.

Mavis grew batwings and Lori was ready for the attack and she tried to freeze with her scare roar and she punched her in the face causing her to fell down.

She transformed back into her normal self and she was tired, "You actually have the nerve to beat me but from now on where enemies and rivals" Mavis flew away as Lori was thinking about that she punched her in the face.

"Good my first rival for the first time I gotta watch out for" Lori said.

The party was finally over and Coby and Lori went home so they can get ready for bed by tomorrow.

Simon and Jimmy went home too but they forgot their instruments and they got them on time.

"Lets get some rest by tomorrow morning for our next lyrics alright" she said smiling.

**Now the next chapter is when the grim reaper and nether vator will have a music showdown. put a review for me ok.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The stolen soul**

**Musical lyrics _souls and spirits_**

**You remember watching grojband love in a Nethervator well go watch it.**

**_Tracey's outburst sad diary mode_**.

Coby and Lori were having breakfast planning on what they do for their next lyrics. A person came in, walking around the twins, at first they were spooked till they realize who it is.

it was a nice women who has

white skin, and teal hair that reaches to her neck. she wears black glasses, brown jeans, and a turtle neck shirt.

It was their godmother Mina beff.

"Good morning Mina" Coby said.

Mina took off her earplugs and smiled patting Coby's head, "Hello are you doing?"

"Great" the twins said eating their breakfast when Corey walk in. "Hey Mina what brings you here in the morning?" he said getting himself a plate of eggs.

"Well I was gonna tell you that I was in the elevator for 30 minutes listening to lame songs but I put earplugs not to hear it" Mina said taking off her earplugs.

"Wow we haven't done that gig in along time" Corey said. "Daddy can we take care of Mina?" Lori asked.

Corey nodded letting the twins follow Mina to the attic.

Mina walk in the attic and founded some old pictures of grojband when they were young.

Mina founded a picture of Corey and his friends with a elevator man in the photo.

"Hey kids come look at this?" she said as the twins were looking at the photo.

"Sure ok" Coby and Lori looked at the photo and see their mother and father with short elevator man in some lava hole dungeon.

Mina started to remember that her friend Trina tried to ruin Corey's gig when they were young, the kids smiled at their parents when they were young with that short man.

While they were looking at old photos, Jimmy ran in the house and jumped up excitedly. "Whats sup Jimmy" Coby said.

"Oh its nothing but I wanna tell you something."

"Well wheres your brother Simon is he doing something?"

"Well apparently his soul was taken by the grim reaper when Simon was eating to much chocolate but I don't where the grim reaper lives" Jimmy said feeling down with tears in his eyes.

Mina gasped knowing thats awful. "That is so sad and scary" Mina said with a sad face.

"So how are we suppose to do to bring him back to life like a dance?" Lori said scratching her head.

Mina thought an idea that Coby and Lori should let their family do a take turn gig song in the lava world, "I got it we should bring everyone so we can save Simon's Soul"

Coby smiled a little bit when they grabbed their instruments, "Now lets tell your mom and dad while we head to the garage to bring Simon's soul back" she said calling Corey's friends.

Coby got his guitar and quickly ran downstairs when he saw a elevator in the garage, "Hey dad why is there a elevator in the garage?' he asked.

"That elevator can take you to the lava cave" Corey said getting ready for the gig.

Jimmy decided to look for a instrument for the gig, he founded a tuba in the closet but it was dusty. He wiped it to make it shiny clean.

He was so excited that he went thinking about what Otis really looked like in a human form.

Jimmy played the tuba and begin to practice for the gig and he smiled and went thinking of his future self in 20 years wearing style pants, colored hair, and a skull shirt.

After he was done, he stopped playing the music. "Are you practicing?" Mina said coming down the stairs.

Jimmy nodded and they were all ready to go see otis and the grim reaper. "Alright you guys lets do this to bring Simon back" laney said as the elevator door opened.

As everyone went to see otis and the grim reaper Tracey and Stacey showed up. "So they went to see Otis huh? maybe its time to ruin their band, Stacey stay up here ok" she said.

"Ok but be careful down there?" Stacey said.

"I know how to be careful and I hope the grim reaper doesn't takes my soul away because Im the smart one around here" Tracey said pressing the button as the doors closing together.

The elevator door begin to open and it closed behind Coby and his family, "Wow this place is so amazing and very hot in here" Coby said wiping the sweet off of his head.

"Boy this place has changed a bit over the years" Kon said.

"Yeah I wonder if otis remembers us when we were young" kin said walking beside his brother. "Um you guys don't get me wrong look." laney said pointing the walls.

As they looked at the walls they saw only statues on the walls, lava fire sprouting in the air, and skeletons were on the floor.

"Lets go see Otis"

It felt like forever wandering around the place but they heard a loud sound coming from the door with a guard with red clothes, A red staff in his hand, and devil horns on his head.

"Halt who goes there?" the guard said looking at them.

"Were here to see Otis and the grim reaper" Corey said as the guard was looking at them if they don't have any deadly weapons in their hands. "Alright you guys can go in good luck" he said.

Lori whisper to Coby's ear and he nodded, "You should probably take a break of standing you could relax for a bit" Lori said. The guard smiled as he created a chair out of lava to sit to relax. "Thanks I must rest for now"

The door began to opened and went inside. "I love to relax."

Coby and Lori smiled each other when they heard a loud sound nearby. In the room theres a large orchestra with a giant tube with a soul in it, fire sprouted out of the tubes with Otis playing it hard on the keys.

As the music stopped playing Otis and the grim reaper came to see Corey and his friends that they have changed over the years and telling them they want Simon back to life as the grim reaper was making a large circle.

"Come on Otis you gotta give back Simon's Soul" Laney said looking down on him.

"If you wanna get this soul back from him you must impress me in a Music showdown but if you lose I will take his spirit to the spirit world forever" The grim reaper said as he was sitting down his skeleton throne.

Everyone was surprised when Otis turned himself into his monster form, "You ready to have a music showdown" Otis said excitedly.

"Of course but we need lyrics from Tracey too" Lori said looking at Tracey.

The grim reaper stood holding his scythe at her but she doesn't she will lose her life thinking about Jeremy mallory to date him. "If you refuse I will take away your soul and spirit from your body forever" he said angrily in his eyes.

"Come on Tracey you gotta do it please" Coby responded.

Otis laughed, "Kids don't worry you will be fine Right now your stage is right there to bring back Simon's soul" Oits said smiling.

The stage appeared under the lava and everyone was excited. "Are you ready guys"

"Of course we are ready now Corey" Laney said getting on the stage.

Tracey was about to throw a outburst and she jumped in the air, when she was writing in her diary with sad face form she begin write lyrics in her diary with rainclouds with water.

When she was done Lori caught the diary in her hand thought she would loose it in the lava and she would be goner.

"Listen up everybody and you grim reaper are you ready to rock out" Corey said shouting among the crowd.

The grim reaper begin to smile at them.

Corey

if your soul is taken

away will never get

it back.

Laney

then suddenly your

spirit is gone and you

will be sad forever until

the day you die.

Coby

Friends you count

on will always be nice

without losing your

life and depression.

Lori

Always to never give up

to lose your friends Spirit

inside of your own heart

to love in the future.

Jimmy

Simon has been on my side

ever since I was little he maybe

clumsy and good but he's my friend as a brother.

Otis

you maybe a soul taker

but if you don't trust the

gods or the spirits they will

Punish you for your mistakes

thats the law of the world.

Everyone

Sticking together is your life

without breaking a promise and

you will be punish that the grim

Reaper takes away your life forever

to peace and love.

Corey and laney

we've been doing alot of

gigs for years but I've been

on laney's side to protect

her from evil because I love her

very much all the time.

As they ended every monsters clapped and cheered for them as they throw them up in the air.

Coby and Lori got off the stage walked toward the grim reaper and they said, "Alright fine I will bring Simon back for you ok" he said. he opened the tube with the soul and it went back into Simon's body.

Simon woke up and he gasped scratching his head. "What happened to me?"

"Simon!" jimmy jumped on him hugging him tightly. "Uh Jimmy I'm alright" Simon said.

The grim reaper opened a portal as he walked to the guys. "You guys won but I need to go now because I have a date in 7 seven hours ok but I hope we will do this again" he said smiling.

When we went inside the portal he sensed something was wrong getting himself a headache.

'I gotta keep this Monster sealed up in that stone inside of this cage so he won't be released' he thought.

"Well you guys I hope you return here someday to have a another gig" Otis said transforming back into his human form. As they left to go home.

At the house, Corey and the twins went home to get some rest for tomorrow's concert.

"Wow thats cool for returning my soul back for me guys" Simon said hugging his friends and they hugged too.

"We should do this another time but tomorrow its gonna be awesome and cool" Coby said.

Laney made supper for everyone as Maxum brain eating his supper too. "That gig was so cool wasn't it" she said and they laughed too.

**Well this chapter was long but I will keep posting every week put a review in this chapter for me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: return of the space jammers **

**Musical lyrics: _go back to outer space_**

**Tracey's outburst Happy diary mode.**

Lori, Simon and Jimmy were wondering around the fields at the farm hearing loud animals in the barn.

"Hey Lori are mastering the master sword yet?"

"Well Im still learning why do you ask?" Lori said.

"Apparently this weapon could slice through these weeds out of our way so that way we wouldn't be lost in here" Simon said sitting on the ground.

Lori sighed. "Fine maybe I can try my best to awake its power to slice away these fields with full power" she said as the twins walk behind her to swing her sword but it didn't do a thing.

She even tried waving at the weeds and the ground but nothing is working, she also closed her eyes and the sword didn't do a thing.

Lori and Simon realize that sword only awakens during a battle like link did along time ago in his youth.

"Hey Lori I got an Idea lets see if we could have a battle so that sword can unleash its power" Simon said as they stand beside each other to battle lori.

Lori was concentrating her sword and closed her eyes thinking about the sword to unlock its power as she jumped in the air to dodge them from their kicks.

"I don't think that sword is broken" Jimmy said wiping the dirt off of him.

Lori looked at her sword with the triangles in the middle that were glowing yellow, which that means its awake.

"Hey guys I think this sword is awake already" she said as the twins got back away from her.

Then suddenly she waved her sword at the weeds and a powerful airwave sliced every weeds around the field causing lori to fell down on the ground.

"Yes I finally did it!" she said with excitement.

"Wow I guess that sword is not dead after all" Jimmy said wiping the dirt off of his shirt.

Lori was happy about her sword, "Well I guess we should head home now"

"Yeah we need to go back to get our next lyrics" Simon said fixing his glasses.

As Lori and the twins left the farm they heard a loud sound coming from the sky and they were scared for a moment.

"What is that thing up there?" Simon asked nervously. They saw a strange ship with circle windows, colorful beam lights, as soon they were scared strange circle aliens came out of the space pod and so say something.

"Who are you guys?" Lori asked in concern. "Hello little human my name is Corby leader of the space jammers which I'm blue, these are my fellow space friends in outer space" the leader said.

"You guys come from space, that interesting!" Simon said with excitement.

"Why are you here on earth for?" Jimmy asked. Then Corby said, "Were here because you made a crop circle so that means we will have music showdown." Corby said.

The kids got confused by the jammers and they said, "Are you the daughter of Laney Penn right?"

Lori nodded and she said, "Well yes but how did you know my mom and my dad so much?" she asked in concern.

Then Korb the green alien begin to ask Lori about when they came to earth, "Along time ago your mother and father made a crop circle and we came to earth for some lyrics from their rivals the Newmans from Corey's sister Trina." Korb said.

Soon they whispered to each other and said, "Fine then if you wanna have a music battle then I guess you should transform into a body form." Lori said crossing her arms.

Then Landey smiled, "My goodness thats a great idea, Hey Corby can we please turn ourselves into our new body forms can we please oh please!" As she begged for him.

The leader sighed "Alright fine we'll do it, but remember this were gonna beat these pesky humans in a music lyrics showdown, if they lose the earth will be ours" Corby said.

Soon the jammers begin there transformations and turned into alien humanoids and they were done, "There our forms have been completed" Landey said.

"Alright you guys we will see you an hour for our lyrics ok" Jimmy said and they all left to go home.

an hour later, Kin and Kon came to see their kids seeing that Simon was cleaning his room with jimmy, Kin picked him up with his hands and stared at him. "My gosh the two of you are cleaning your rooms thats great" Kin said knowing that their kids never do any chores in the house.

"Yeah dad I love doing this, so we could start our next lyrics so bye"

At the house Lori was sitting on the couch holding her master sword figuring out how it works again, then the doorbell begin to ring and she opened it and the jammers came in the house.

The jammers came in the house to plan something if Lori and her friends don't win the jammers will take over the earth, Corby and Landey were looking at the master sword.

"Hey Lori who are these weird people in our house?" Laney said.

"Oh they call themselves the space jammers, The twins and I saw them in the sky when we were in the corn fields at the farm, and they are gonna rule the earth if we don't play any lyrics" Lori responded.

Laney's hand was in her chin thinking, 'Is it me or those jammers came back to earth once again to destroy it' Laney thought deciding to go see Corey and the twins.

"Hey Lori I think were gonna have a showdown soon" Corby said.

Lori begin to worry but she had Maxum brain to keep her Company. "Thanks Maxum Brain for keeping me safe"

"No Problem at all" Maxum brain said sitting next to her giving her a hug with his wire hands while the Jammers were in their ship to begin there unstoppable plans on their doomsday device.

one hour later Lori was done sitting around planning to stop those jammers for taking over the earth to destroy life and extinct.

"Alright Im done siting around here its time for a little payback" Lori said.

She shrugged, "Im gonna stop those jammers before its too late for our next lyrics" Lori grabbed her guitar, even her master sword when the twins ran in with sad faces.

"Hey Lori you gonna come outside and look at this!" Jimmy said grabbing Lori's arm dragging her outside knowing whats happening.

Lori reacted by looking at the ship where the jammers created a doomsday device to destroy the earth while every people were running for their lives, "Hey space jammers stop it please!" she yelled.

The machine was activated to self-destruct while Simon was figuring out how to stop it. "Theres no way you can't destroy our ultimate device until the earth is ours" Korn said.

"Well gotta get Tracey to help us to get more lyrics!" Simon yelled trying to cut the wires in half.

When Lori came inside the ship holding her sword she begin to swing at the jammers but it

didn't do a thing, and all of sudden she was zapped and thrown out of the ship.

"Okay *Coughing* that didn't quite work at all" she got up seeing her sword on the ground.

"Ha ha ha that puny little girl won't able to defeat us Humans are so Dumb" Korn said.

"What the heck is going on here Lori!" Someone said shouting out loud.

Tracey came on time With Coby and Mavis who were about to defeat the jammers, "Hey Lori why are these space weirdos on earth for?"

Lori scratched her head and begin the situation about the jammers were about to turn earth into a dark crater pit of darkness.

"My gosh so space aliens do really exist how Cool Maybe I should study more about aliens with my daddy" Mavis said looking at them in the windows.

Coby whispered to Tracey's ear and told her if she throws a outburst she will go out with Jeremy for a date at the movies to see barbie.

Tracey Begin to throw a happy outburst and she made a happy face with a pen and Diary in her hand and begin to write lyrics and she was done.

"Alright you guys lets do this for the earth" Coby said.

Coby

_Our earth is not a war _

_to destroy its very peaceful_

_and lovely without you _

_around here._

Lori

_Go back to outer space_

_where you belong and_

_never come back ever_

_again because people_

_hate aliens so much._

Mavis

_We don't want_

_any aliens ruling_

_our earth because_

_its beautiful with the_

_sun shining bright._

Coby

_Yeah go back_

_to outer space _

_and never return _

_to earth no more_

_and don't plan any evil plots_

_anymore._

As they were done The doomsday device was turned off and the jammers were happy and turned back into their orb forms.

Suddenly Corey, Lanes and the twins came back on time for the kids if their ok because of those jammers were about to blow up the earth.

"You jerks go back to your own planet to rule and be happy where you belong without living on earth forever" Lanes said crossing her arms.

"Well were sorry but we Promise we won't take over the earth again... but Maybe we could come back here in two years to visit you guys... or you can visit us on Orbon planet" Corby said.

Corey thought of that when the twins were smiling and said, "Sure absolutely we can visit you on Orbon to meet your supreme leader on Orbon" Corey said smiling.

The jammers activated their ship when Corby and Landey were about to say something, "Hey laney good luck ok with your life" but Corby said, "Yeah I think its Awesome to see you again, hey guys shotgun I'm sitting in the front." he said.

"Jeez you always get the front every time why can't we have a turn?" Korn said, "Yeah it feels like your impatient just like waiting in line for the races on Orbon all the time" Korb said.

As they left earth Corey and Laney hugged there kids and smiled at them, "Im glad that you two kids didn't get hurt from those Orbs, So Lori I want you to keep practicing the Master sword" Laney said kissing Lori's forehead.

"Thanks Mommy I'll keeping practicing ok till I get it" she give her mom a hug when she saw Coby hugged Mavis and blushed at him when she transformed into a wolf heading back home.

"Alright kids I think you better have supper and get ready for bed for Tomorrow" Corey said as the kids went inside to get ready for supper as the twins were heading home.

**Well I'm done with this chapter But the jammers will be back someday.**

**The next chapter when Coby and Lori are gonna face their gender rivals.**


	9. BS Chapter 9: Meet Their Opposites

**Chapter 9: Meet their opposites.**

**Note Coby and Lori are about to face their gender rivals in a music showdown brawl.**

**Tracey's outburst anxiety mode.**

**Musical Lyrics: ****_The way of our gender._**

Coby and Lori were walking around the park till they bumped into some strange kids with the same hair color with their instruments on the ground.

"How dare you drop our stuff like that you big meanies" The girl said crossing her arms with a angry look on her face.

"Were so sorry about that" Lori said.

The girl stomped her foot again and stared at Coby, "I know you two are you guys Herostars of Peacevile?" the girl said.

"Of Course we are and who are you exactly?" Lori said.

"My name is Connie Nepp and this is my brother Jerry Nepp, Gabby and Abby and we are the Thundermans." Connie said raising her hand up in the air.

Coby stared at Connie's eyes with a glare until Jerry wrapped one arm around Lori's shoulder feeling uncomfortable.

Jerry stared at Lori's eyes with a sly smile. "Hey Lori do you wanna go out with me tonight for a lovely date" Jerry said raising his eyebrow.

"No way Im not dating you crazy creep" Lori moved away from him and stand near his brother.

Then Connie had a idea popped in her head. "Listen how about we have a Music showdown around 6:30 P.M at this park" Connie said as everyone agreed with that.

Connie set her timer on her clock for 6:30 P.M knowing they will be back. "Remember bring your stage here for our lyrics so we can beat you" Connie said leaving and her friends.

Lori made a angry face at them and said, "Jeez I wish those losers could go away" she said with angry tone.

Coby had his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, "Don't worry were not gonna give up, lets go see the twins if we could get Tracey" he said as they left the park.

"Your right Coby thanks" Lori said.

"Yeah lets go see Simon and Jimmy to tell them about our lyrics" Coby said as they were at the door they ring the doorbell so they can come in.

Simon opened the door and Smiled, "My goodness do you wanna have a snack I have some Popcorn, Pretzels, and even chips" Simon asked looking through the cupboards.

"Simon wait were not here to have snacks were here because we are gonna have music showdown with our gender opposites" she asked.

"Oh no Thats awful so Where are we gonna have our lyrics, like at the park or something like that?" he asked in Concern.

They nodded and Simon brought his brother downstairs knowing whats going on. "Our dad is out right now with Corey and Laney but he will be back around 4:00." jimmy said.

"Ok lets go and find Tracey, I believe she's with her mom right now but lets go already we don't have all day" Lori said.

As there were ready they went outside but then they saw their rivals again coming down and they hide in the bushes and heard what they said.

"Well Connie I think those kids are gonna be losers when we beat them" Gabby said turning her hand into a fist.

"Don't worry those guys will lose eventually by tonight" Connie asked as Jerry was laughing thinking about sabotaging Coby and Lori.

"Say before we do this, Do any of you want to have lunch?" Jerry said as they nodded and they left in a big rush.

When they came out of the bushes Simon was about to say something. "Lets go and find Tracey before 6:30 tonight so we won't lose" he said.

"We will never give up till the very end lets go and find Tracey" Coby said leading the group in a big rush.

two hours later the guys spent all day finding Tracey till they bumped into Stacey when she was eating her ice cream under the tree cooling off.

"Hey Stacey can we ask you something?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure what is it, and why are you guys so tired of running?" Stacey asked in concern.

"Do you know where Tracey is, we some Lyrics for our gender rivals at the park around 6:30 tonight" Lori said.

"If you want to find her she's probably at the Peacevile town square fighting dojo with Kin with her mother" Stacey said.

The guys thanked her and said, "Hey thanks do you wanna come with us?" Coby said.

"Well no thanks I'm gonna stay here for a while till the sun goes down tonight, then I might go home to have a nice relaxing supper" She said.

After they were done talking to her the guys went to town square and they saw Tracey in the fighting Dojo doing a awesome backward flip in the air till they went inside to talk to her.

"Hey Tracey There you are we've been looking for you everywhere around town" Lori said getting tired of walking.

"What is it I'm doing some important training with kin my dojo teacher" She said knocking down their fangirls on the floor.

"Well um we ran into our gender opposites at the park and they told us were gonna have a music showdown and we don't have somebody to bring our stage to the park with us" Coby asked.

When kin heard the situation he got up and ran into them quickly, "Oh my gosh I will volunteer to do that, Corey and I had challenge our rivals when we were young lets do this!" he said.

"Attention my students class is over today keep practicing tonight for me ok?" he said as the students agreed with him and they went home.

The sun out in the sky was getting lower and it was 5:50 P.M but Coby and Lori are running out time but then Kin brought them home quickly in a flash to their house to bring their stage.

Lori went inside to get Maxum brain to help their stage to teleport it on the back of the truck, "Thank you so much Maxum brain your the best helper of all time!" she said in excitement.

"No problem at all good luck with your lyrics, don't forget to beat those gender opposites losers ok" he said heading inside.

Kin turned on his truck and drove off and he looked at the timer but it was 6:15 P.M and they were running out of time till they were almost to the park.

Connie, Jerry including the twins were thinking about Coby and Lori. "Man I can't wait till those sad weenies lose boohoo" she said laughing.

"There running out of time Connie I guess we should ditch them for good" Gabby said turning her hands into a fist.

Then all of sudden they heard a loud truck coming in the park till they recognize that Coby and Lori are here for the lyrics till they got out.

"We finally made it! and you guys said we be here on time" Lori said raising her eyebrow holding her guitar in her hand.

Coby and Lori had got there lyrics earlier from Tracey doing her anxiety diary mode. Kin however lowered Coby and Lori's stage till they got on to praise to the people of Peacevile that they loved very much.

"Attention everyone of Peacevile I now present to you, your Favorite band players is COBY! AND LORI! Kin shouted out loud on the microphone.

Coby

_When you meet_

_your opposite its_

_like looking through_

_a big mirror at the _

_park inside of a mirror_

_maze for so long_

_Lori_

_I will never look_

_at my opposite_

_because I like my_

_self better because_

_I'm more beautiful_

_rather being a boy_

Simon 

_My destiny is_

_find a girl who is_

_not a big bully from _

_my opposite side _

_but thats our opposite_

_way for our way and way!_

Jimmy 

_Some friends that_

_I trust are nice but_

_I don't trust our rivals _

_because their more _

_uncool than I ever seen_

_for my whole life_

Coby

_And thats how we_

_have our same way_

_of being nice and cool_

_and thats our opposite _

_way!_

Everybody cheered and clapped as the curtains closed on them till kin hugged them for good.

"You kids did very well on those lyrics I'm impressed by all of you" Kin said hugging them again till their rivals walked toward them.

"So Coby and Lori the next time we see you were gonna beat you till we grow up you got that!" Connie said raising her fist.

"Yeah when I see you next time Lori I'm gonna kiss you under the full moon near a quiet lake in Peacevile" Jerry said faking his kiss till Lori slapped him on the face really hard.

Soon Connie and her friends left to go home and Kin however brought their stage back to their house and put it back in the garage putting their instruments away.

"Alright kids I'm heading home now, you should get ready for bed so you won't be cranky in the morning, good night" he said heading home too.

Coby and Lori put on their pajamas after finishing their supper and went to sleep dreaming about becoming heroes one day of Peacevile.

"Hey Lori we did great today so lets get some rest" Coby said as Lori nodded and they went back to sleep.


	10. BS Chapter10:today they turned into kids

**Chapter 10: Today they turned into kids.**

**I won't able to put lyrics in this chapter ok.**

One month later

It was very hot outside today with no rain and Corey, Lanes, Mina, The twins, Trina, Duncan, Trent, and the kids were bored. Since its summer time they decided to go swimming at a lake where its cool and Peaceful.

But Kin knows where the lake is and so they begin following him in the quiet woods except their children who were getting their bathing suits.

"Wow guys I can't wait to swim to cool off" Laney said as she was putting sunscreen on and she thinks she use to go to that lake when she was little. "Yeah Me and kon are gonna do our new diving skill to show you" Kin said.

Kon pointed and they saw the clear lake and they began unpacking their stuff, taking out umbrellas, and a box of sunscreen.

"Im gonna go check on the kids if their ready" Mina said walking away with her lovely bikini.

Kin did a awesome cannonball with Kon, Splashing the water all over everyone except Lanes who had the umbrella opened in time. "Jeez can you guys be more careful, I bought this new bikini couple of days ago" Laney said seeing Corey going into the lake.

"Um Corey does this water feels like its Cold and warm?" kin said in Concern, Corey was confused and finally realized it and was swimming away from Trina and Duncan so they can get a cool tan.

While they were having fun, the water started turning white and the guys were standing still.

"Whats going-" the water shined brightly and they screamed causing the others to panic.

"COREY!" Trina yelled getting in the water to save him even she doesn't wanna ruin her tan but she didn't care. Duncan and Trent were doing the same thing rescuing them.

Mean while

Mina was outside near the house, getting all the kids lined up to make sure that she has everyone.

"Alright kids time to go swimming" Mina said as she was getting a umbrella and a chair.

Seven figures came out from the woods and waved at them.

The kids including Mina gasped when they saw them. "Whats the matter?" Corey said.

"Uh daddy you- you changed" Lori said grabbing a mirror and shown it to them.

"Oh my gosh Core we're... young again" Laney said as she look at herself and they did too.

They are now teenagers (16 and 20 years old).

"What happened to my friends?" Mina asked as she looked at them. "Well we were swimming cooling off and all of sudden the water turned white and I couldn't see myself" kin said.

"Well we need to find somebody who cursed the lake and maybe we can turn you back to your normal ages" Chris said.

Corey shook his head. "Oh well I guess we should start getting back together" he said and the twins and laney stood beside him. "No problem" Kin said.

"How come?" Mina asked.

"So we could do some awesome stuff again" The guys said. "Oh boy you guys will never change will you" she said crossing her arms and they laughed giving each other high fives.

"I think it won't be that bad being a teenager for a day" Trina said holding Tracey's hand smiling.

Mina face palm herself when the rest were standing next to each other. "Alright for now on then your teenagers again but you must obey what I tell you got it?"

They nodded and they ran off giggling and smiling and Mina sighed.

"Mina Coby and Lori and I are gonna go to the lake and to search some clues" Owen said and they ran off to the woods.

While Lori, Coby and Owen investigating, Corey, Laney, and the twins were at the spooky forest planning to scare blade stabbing-ton. Corey was watching blade sitting in his chair playing his flute. "Alright this time were gonna scare him" Kin said.

Corey begin explaining the plan to Kin and Kon and they both agreed.

Blade stopped playing his flute and saw Corey as a teenager. "Corey is that you how did you get so young?" he asked putting his flute away. "Its a long story but we need help" Corey asked.

He nodded giving him a hug. "Thats awful"

"Yeah it is awful blade" Corey said still hugging him.

Blade went through one of his shelfs to look for a special potion to turned back into Corey's age but all of sudden Kin spooked him. "Looks like we scared you" he said seeing blade walking backwards and his foot was caught in a rope and hanged him upside down. "Ha do you think this trap will work for me" blade said as we transformed into a bat. "Try your best to trick me"

They nodded each other and smiled. "No problem at all blade" Lanes said throwing pie at his body and his wings were wet which means he can't fly. "Aw man thats not fair" blade said then Mavis shown up with a angry look helping her father up.

"Why would you hurt my dad like that?" Mavis said.

"Sorry about that I guess were just playing some great pranks" Laney said laughing at Mavis. "Oh yeah I'm gonna scare you to death" She said angrily.

Mavis transformed into a beast dog and bite Laney who dodged it safely and Lanes jumped on her turning back into her original self while Blade was scaring Corey and Kon.

Martha heard a noise from down stairs and she sees everyone fighting and scaring each other. "Enough of this!" she yelled and everyone stopped on what they were fixing to do.

Mavis was gonna scare Corey with her scare scream and Kin was scared to death while Corey was throwing pies at Blade causing him to fall down.

"The two of you in my room now!" Martha grab Blade and Mavis's hands dragging them to her room while the others were laughing.

Martha came out and grabbed Corey and his friends hands. "Great You guys had pranked my husband and my daughter for the first time and I want all you to give up?"

"Yes ma'am" Corey and his friends said before she let go of them.

"By the way how did you get so young?" Martha asked with her hands crossed.

"Well its a long story" they said and they left the spooky forest planning to do some lyrics.

At Trina's house where Corey use to live, in Trina's room. Mina, Trina, were doing each others hair by there husbands and began talking. Trent started brushing Trina's hair with a comb and it snapped. "Trina how can you brush your hair with a broken Comb?" Trent asked as he was throwing it away.

"I comb my hair very gently so it won't brake as always" Trina explained as she threw her old combs in the trash.

"Hmm Maybe I should go easy on you?" Duncan asked.

"I guess so Honey but can I brush by myself?"

Duncan nodded while Trina was brushing her hair with her comb, at one brush, a piece of Trent's hair fell off and Laney and Corey came in and checked on them. "Are you ok Trina?" she asked.

Trina threw Trent's comb away and said. "Im alright I need some alone time"

"Okay"

Coby, Simon, Lori, Jimmy, Tracey, Stacey, Owen and Chris were at the lake when their parents turned young, hoping to find Clues who Cursed the lake. "Okay if I get a sample and tell everyone about this then I can probably find out what happened" Simon said as he looked at his radar on his computer.

"This might be good to find clues" Jimmy said.

Coby noticed something in the bushes and he picked it up turned out to be ashes and a mushroom. "Hey Simon look what I found"

Simon grabbed the ashes including the mushroom and put it in the bag. "Thats strange theres no volcano here but that our first clue and a tasty mushroom as well?" Simon said.

"Don't even eat that thing, but pretty sure that someone around here makes Mushrooms even there is no Volcano in Peacevile" Lori said as he started remembering that he ate Pizza with mushrooms on them.

"Yeah lets go have pizza with mushrooms!" Lori and Jimmy said.

"Whats so great about mushrooms on pizza?" Stacey asked and Coby including Jimmy stared at her. "You never tasted those in your life maybe everyone can show you" Jimmy said.

"Never"

"Well come with us and you'll be surprised" Coby said and they all ran off and Stacey followed them.

Later at night everyone was tired and Coby and Lori were in their beds asleep while Corey and lanes were cuddling each other in their room. "You know the kids are asleep maybe we can-"

Laney got the idea and she took off her shirt revealing her breasts and Corey took off his shirt and they were kissing on the lips. "I love you Corey she said, "I love you too my love" he said.

Meanwhile outside of Corey's house a Person with brown robes Covering his body with a white beard hanging out laughing evilly.

"Now that you have fallen into my spell Grojband you will disappear in this world forever" it said Poofing himself away.

**Who is this mysterious person? and why is he turning everyone into kids? stay tuned for my next chapter.**


	11. BS Chapter 11:today they are gone

**Chapter 11: Today they are gone**

**Tracey's outburst Happy diary mode**

**Musical lyrics ****_Turn us back to normal_**

**By the way I've the Metrognome from grojband he's back.**

The next day, Coby was doing his homework that he and his sister had to do at home but she told him to do it for her. Simon was sitting beside her reading the book that talks about the history of Peacevile. Coby dropped his pencil when he saw his mom and dad, this time they were younger. "Whats going on?" Corey said as he had to wear his old clothes to fit him and Lanes wore her clothes and her hair was short.

"I really don't know but your getting younger Corey" Simon said.

The twins, Mina, and Trina came in the house and they were young too.

They are 8 years old.

Kin turn his head at Laney and laughed at her. "Wow so thats what you look like Chu-"

"Don't say that or I will drag you all the way to the forest and you'll end up being bear food" Lanes said and Kin was shaking badly.

"Come on kin don't pick on Lanes, she's beautiful even if she gained a few pounds" Corey said wrapping his arm around her and she smiled kissing his cheek.

Everybody sat on the floor while Simon and Coby were thinking. "Simon can we use your computer so that we can research the evidence we collected?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure but be quick" he said, Coby and Simon grabbed the items and they headed to their fathers house while their parents were waiting.

"Alright everyone please stay together and we must wait until Coby and Simon know whats going on" Mina said as they nodded.

At the twins house

Coby and Jimmy were in Simon's room, wearing goggles, gloves, Coby was using the microscope that they collect samples from the lake and he looked at the mushroom while Jimmy was studying some ashes that they found. "Wheres Simon?" Jimmy asked.

"He's checking out the lake hoping to find more ashes" Coby responded as he was zooming in through the microscope then he saw something that made him gasped.

"Jimmy come look at this" Coby moved back letting Jimmy remove his goggles before he looked through the microscope.

Jimmy zoomed in seeing little sparks of magic that were glowing smaller till it was gone. "If this magic disappears then that means-"

Coby and Jimmy stared at each other and said at the same time. "Our parents will disappear too!"

Coby grabbed the mushroom and they headed back to the house in a rush.

In the house, Mina was watching her friends running around and then she gasped when saw Corey getting shorter and the twins did too. "Oh no whats happening Mina?" they said as their voices sounded different.

Mina saw the others turn shorter and younger too and they began to panic (They are now 7 years old). "Calm down please just sit down and-" she was interrupted when Coby and Jimmy ran inside the house and Simon too.

"Mina! Mina! guess what!" Coby and Jimmy yelled running in and they see this already happening.

"Did you find out?" Mina said.

"These sparks that were in the mushroom, started getting brighter and smaller till they disappeared in a flash and we need to find the person who did this before our parents disappear too!" Jimmy explained while Kon licked the mushroom that Coby was holding.

"Ew kon thats gross!" Mina yelled.

"Hold on I know this mushroom" Kon said licking it again.

"Who?"

Kon stopped licking the mushroom and said. "This thing belongs to the evil Metrognome"

"But I thought that guy was blown up along time ago" Corey asked knowing about it.

They got smaller and younger again and they are now 6 years old. "Let me see if that creep can turn you back to normal" Lori said getting her master sword while Mina was holding the kids.

Mean while

The Metrognome smiled when he turned his flowers into eating plants. "Finally its time to say good bye and I'll grow my vengeance" he said to himself as he place his hand on the mushrooms.

"Hey Metrognome turn our parents back to normal!" Coby yelled and he turned around and he saw them turning younger. "Ah Grojband its been along time hasn't it who blew me up during new years eve" he said.

"Were sorry man but can you turn us back to normal, so we won't blow you up again?" Corey asked.

He shook his head. "If I wanna do that then you must do a lyrics so I can turn you back to your ages again"

"A lyrics! but we can't do a lyrics because we are too young to do this to play in a band like this way!" The twins asked and see all of them turning 5 years old.

"Hey Tracey you must do a outburst before the Metrognome erases our parents from this world!" Coby asked.

"Why should I Coby I'm not doing a outburst because I am done with this" she said walking away from them.

But then Coby grabbed her arm and whispered to her ear and said, "If you do a outburst I might let Jeremy to go out with you so It wouldn't be that bad to kiss you on the lips" he said raising his eyebrow.

Tracey felt happy all inside as she began to throw a outburst into the air with her eyes shaped like hearts with a smile with love.

As soon she was done writing her lyrics Coby caught the lyrics diary and his friends began to sang in front of the Metrognome.

_Coby_

_we want our _

_parents back to_

_their normal ages _

_because they deserve_

_to be older again_

_Lori_

_But suddenly _

_that time and year_

_won't be shame so_

_it doesn't matter_

_we want to be younger_

_or older this way_

_Jimmy_

_Thats because _

_we want our dad to_

_be cooler except wrong ideas_

_to be this way _

_Simon_

_You seemed to be_

_a nice gnome who_

_is not a grouchy _

_old man because_

_you are good on the_

_inside of your heart._

As they were finished Coby and his friends smiled at the gnome and he smiled too from listening their lyrics. "Good job kids I know you can do it, for now I will turn your parents back to their normal ages again" he said.

When the Metrognome began waving his hands to get rid of the spell on Corey and his friends they turned back into their normal ages to adults, their clothes were to tight for them so they began to rip making them naked and the Metrognome gave them robes to cover themselves with.

"Before you guys leave I want somebody to decorate my garden and house, I want Trina to help me with that?" he said.

Trina rolled her eyes and said. "Alright fine I'll do your place for the whole week ok?" she said as the Gnome smiled.

"Hold on are you gonna get rid of the spell in that lake?" Corey asked.

"Well apparently that spell will might go away in about four weeks" he replied and they all groaned thinking what they'll going to swim.

"How about the beach" Lanes said as everyone agreed heading back home while The Metrognome waved back at them smiling.

**Well I'm finished for good my vacation is almost done going back to school to my friends hope you enjoyed your vacation everyone.**


	12. BS Chapter 12: Entering a dream reaver

**Chapter 12: Entering a new dream reaver**

**Note: In this chapter that Coby and his friends will face their Negative sides in Tracey's dream of terrors but enjoy this :).**

**Tracey's outburst angry diary mode**

**Musical lyrics: ****_A dream to believe in_**

It is very late at night and Simon spent the night in the garage with his cousin Lori. The two were playing ping pong while Coby and the others were playing on game consoles by taking turns so they can try to win or lose.

Simon got hit by the ball on his forehead and he lost to Lori.

"Wow Lori your pretty awesome at Ping pong" Simon said rubbing his forehead while Lori was helping him up.

"Thanks, Lets go again!" Lori said raising her paddle while holding the ball.

"Im not gonna lose this time Lori" Simon said when Lori threw the ball to simon back and forth and She jumped in the air and hit the ball very hard to let Simon lose.

"Aw I lost again, but I will try next time Lori" Simon said letting Lori help him up.

"Absolutely"

When Lori and Simon saw Coby and the others playing ping pong on game consuls, Chris got distracted by Owen when he burped in his face letting him lose the game.

"Aw come on man Why!" Chris yelled at him, But Owen wanna beat Coby at Ping pong and Chris let him have a turn.

Coby got 200 points for beating Owen again but he won't give up no more but Owen has a trick up in his sleeve.

Lori and Simon high five each other. "What kind of trick are you gonna beat my brother?" Lori asked in Concern.

Owen looked at her eating chips. "Oh its a secret alright but my mom taught me this trick last weekend, but I'm not going to lose here and out right Chris" Owen said looking at him.

Chris nodded. "I agree with you but this game can be very difficult for you" Chris said as Owen kept trying to beat Coby and he beat him.

"Aw Come on I lost again!" Owen cried out loud.

"Chill out man you will beat me someday" Coby said patting his shoulder.

The guys wanted to play multiple times and they nodded. "Alright lets do this guys!" Lori said.

"Theres no way were not gonna lose ever again, because we are the champion at ping pong for the world!" Jimmy said filled with excitement.

But suddenly the TV turned itself off letting everyone losing their high score. Lori figured out what just happened and they know it was Tracey. "Why are you losers playing some dumb game its childish!" Tracey said out loud.

"Its not childish Tracey and do we have a dream someday to become heroes" Coby said and they crossed their arms. "Oh please if you guys were inside my dreams you wouldn't get any lyrics from me" Tracey said.

"How we suppose to go inside your dreams in your head?" Lori asked in Concern.

Tracey begin to laughed at them and she turned on the TV to watch her favorite shows to ignore them. "Ok you guys I think we have a plan to go inside Tracey's dream, we Should get Maxum brain to help us?" Lori said and they all agreed with that.

When Simon and Jimmy went to get Maxum brain Coby and Lori made some Multiple dream helmets to figure out how to knock out Tracey.

The twins were excited, imagining whats inside of Tracey's dream in her own world and so they sneak into their parents room where their mother and father were asleep. Coby and Lori woke their father and mother up and half of their brains were barley functioning. "Mommy and Daddy can we ask you a question?"

Corey and Laney opened their eyes but they were too tired to think. "Sure what is it sweetie" Laney said.

"What if we go inside Tracey's dream to get cool lyrics, but we don't know how to do it, can you tell us please?" she asked as Corey and Laney lay their heads dozing off. "Well thats not hard, Just try to electrocute her and she will fall asleep, and you will go inside of her dreams ok" Corey said before they passed out and Coby and lori went back to the garage to find Maxum brain.

"Ok I'm pretty sure this will work" Maxum brain said.

Everyone got excited and put on their helmets. "Lets do this"

"Alright kids keep it quiet ok?" he whispered activated his taser and they snuck behind her watching her favorite show.

Lori was thrilled as Maxum brain electrocute her falling on the ground being paralyzed as Simon put her on the chair to study her brain activity in her mind.

"Hey guys we got a problem, come look at this?" Simon asked as everyone saw some strange waves coming inside of Tracey's dream. "My gosh if we don't save Tracey she will get paralyzed forever, but we gotta do this quick" Lori said.

Coby, Lori and everyone were ready to go inside Tracey's dream to find the bed castle in the center of her dream before her mind breaks away. "Ok kids be careful in Tracey's dreams alright?" Maxum brain said as he activated the multiple dream helmets as they were in her dreams.

Once they were inside In Tracey's dream everyone was shocked seeing what Tracey's dreams really look like. Coby saw fire spiting out of volcanos, real life heads jumping up and down realize its Jeremy mallory inside of a baby carriage.

"Boy I gotta tell you guys this world that I don't like is Tracey really bugs us all the time" Simon said as he saw the dream Tracey giving Simon Weggies but he felt uncomfortable.

"Okay Maxum brain told us that the Bed spiral is in the Center of the brain, but we are not allowed to mess things up here right Owen?" Simon said as he saw Owen tried to opened the mall doors but they were jammed. "Man these doors are sealed tight but how are we near the center of the brain?" Owen asked in Concern.

"Like I said its 200 miles away, but we don't have any vehicles to get there?" Simon explained as everyone begin to follow the lead for him and Owen did the same.

When they were walking they heard strange noises coming from behind them, they were shocked and thought it was Tracey till everyone realize the strange figures in vehicles.

Lori was shocked as everyone figured out the strange figures but they looked like Coby and Lori except their black and gray with red eyes. "? my gosh what we have here" The gray boy said.

Coby and Simon figured the strange figures and he analyzed them knowing the strange figures but Simon know thats their Negative sides. "My gosh you losers are here to find the Spiral dream of Tracey am I right?" the boy said.

"Yeah were gonna have a lyrics battle with you Negative sides" Jimmy said pointing up at the large tower and the Negative Lori begin smiling thinking about Tracey to lose her life. "Well you should hurry before its too late Hahaha" the negative Lori said.

"Oh yeah we will beat you there first if we have too!" Chris said

The Negative Coby got back into his vehicle with the others and said. "Well I guess you guys will never win"

"Of course we will win and destroy you for good so you negative sides can go away forever with no living life" Coby said and The negative sides drove away to go to the top of the tower.

Simon got angry with a twitch on his head as everyone wanted to destroy their negative sides and they were running to get to the top.

While Simon and the others were chasing him to the bumpy roads they got surrounded by fiery figures with bats hanging on their shoulder upside down. "Where do you think your going kids because I think your tasty to eat" The fiery figure said as Lori punched them in the guts and they were gone.

The bats flew away except the another one was standing on two legs revealing its unknown face to Coby and his friends. it was Jeremy's face on the bat figure body.

"You guys wanna go to the top of that tower to beat your Negative sides so that Tracey doesn't get trapped in her dream?" he said in concern.

"Yeah we have to hurry, but do you have any vehicles to get there?" Simon said imagining that he have wheels for legs and wings.

Jeremy the bat figure nodded. "Of course I do, Come with me its in my garage near my bat hole?" Jeremy said as everyone followed him into his cave which is pretty dark to see.

When they were walking inside the dark cave Simon couldn't see anything but only more darkness but he doesn't know where he's going. "Are we almost near the garage yet Jeremy?" Simon complained out loud.

"Yes where in the garage now cover your eyes ok?" he said as they covered their eyes. Jeremy begin uncovered the vehicles and everybody gasped showing the awesome vehicles to get to the top of the tower.

"My gosh I'm taking this baby!" Lori said. "Yeah me too I love it!" Coby said in excitement. "Im also going to fly this to the tower thanks Jeremy" Chris said. "Hold on before you leave theres one more thing you have to know about these vehicles" he said.

"Well what about it?" Owen asked in Concern. "Apparently these machines can blow up themselves up when they run out of power and gas, but be more careful don't get injured ok I'm counting on you?" Jeremy the bat said and they all left in a rush.

Lori smiled thinking about her lovely vehicle but only wanted to destroy her Negative side with her fists and her kicks. "Guys remember what Jeremy the bat said these vehicles will blow up when we get up to the tower?" Lori said as everyone already know about it.

"Yes Lori I know but I wonder what Maxum brain is doing right now but I hope he's pretty worried about us, but lets keep going to the top" Coby said and everyone increased their speed through the bumpy roads to the fiery fields.

Back in the real world

Maxum brain was getting worried about the kids that they been asleep for along time but he wanna go inside to find them quick until Tracey's mind blows up. "I guess its time to go inside to look for them" he said grabbing his gear but he realized whats happening with his dream analyzer.

He saw the dream waves acting crazy. "Oh no this is not good at all" he said noticing that the dream waves are going up the charts but he got his gear ready.

"Alright I'm going in to get you kids" Maxum brain said transferring his body into Tracey's brain, finally he was in at last but he noticed something was weird about him.

Maxum brain's body was shaped as a giant blue bird with mechanical wings, razor claw feet, and tv for a head but he doesn't have enough time.

"Ok time to find those kids immediately" Maxum brain said flying away seeing fire shooting out from the ground, hungry bats feeding off of trees, and mean girls look like Tracey kissing Jeremy which weird until he kept flying to the Spiral tower of Dreams.

Meanwhile

Coby and the others had reach to the top of the Spiral tower of dreams till their vehicles were blown up till it ran out of gas and power till they saw they're Negative sides were trying to destroy Tracey in her sleep.

"Hey you guys leave Tracey alone or were gonna destroy you for sure!" Lori yelled at them till they all laughed. "Oh boy you guys are so dumb but I think its time to finished you for good for coming along this way" The Negative Lori said.

"Yeah tell me about These guys are just ridiculous as their dumb poor faces to lose boohoo" The Negative Chris said and the others begin to fight them but they were to strong.

Lori used her tornado kick on her Negative self and she dodged it quickly till she punched her in the stomach causing to fall down while Coby and the others were fighting too.

"ENOUGH you guys I think its time to finished these pathetic morons ourselves, but its to say goodbye to your friend Tracey!" the Negative Lori said as she begin to summon her powers to destroy Tracey.

But then suddenly a strange flamethrower came out of nowhere from the sky till Coby and the other realize it was Maxum brain came to the rescue. "Maxum brain Your here at last!" Simon said feeling tired and weak.

"Yes Im here to help you out but get that Diary lyrics quick before Tracey wakes from her sleep" He said continuing finishing them off.

Coby got the Lyrics book while The Negative sides were tide up in a rope and they groaned with sadness. "Aww man I hate getting tide up like this" The negative Owen said, "Yeah I guess its over for all of us" The Negative Simon said.

The hero stars got they're lyrics ready until they heard a stage coming up from the ground till they were standing on it and begin there lyrics. "Alright everyone lets do this to get rid of our Negative sides for good" Coby said.

Coby

_dreams, dreams,_

_why should we believe_

_in such dreams in our_

_minds till we go to sleep_

_for the night._

Lori

_Our dreams we _

_have is not a nightmare_

_to see its a dangerous_

_time to see it clearly_

_in the night sky._

Simon and Jimmy

_Why should we trust_

_our Evil Negative sides_

_to take over Tracey's _

_lovely dream but these_

_guys are nothing but_

_creeps and jerks._

Chris

_I don't believe_

_in such crazy dreams_

_but when you watch_

_a horror movie it_

_consumes your _

_dream to give you_

_Alot of horror nightmares._

Owen

_Yeah go back_

_to your own worlds_

_where the spirits take_

_you to sleep heaven _

_until your very old and _

_gross till your a grow_

_up._

Once they were done the Negative sides were blown up till Coby and his friends cheered and Maxum brain gave them hugs and kisses. "Thank you guys you did but I think its time to get out here right now" he said and they got on his back.

The guys woke up from their sleep in the garage and they all cheered till Maxum brain was still in his television body knowing its almost morning.

"Ok I better get back to my bed before its 6:00 in the morning but I think it was pretty awesome to do that" Lori said yawning.

Coby and the others saw Tracey getting up with a angry look on her face grabbing them by the ears very painfully. "If I ever see you creeps going into my dreams again or electrocute me again I will hang you guys upside down like punching bags YOU GOT THAT!" she yelled at them as she was going home.

Lori looked at Coby and said. "Lets try to be more careful around her ok" she said and everyone went to bed to get enough rest for the morning.

**Alright everyone I'm done with this chapter.**

**You Remember Sunny cantaloupe from Chapter 6? he's gonna in the next chapter so that Lori will fall in love with him.**

**Also I'm adding a new character in my next chapter but she is a beautiful girl that Coby is gonna like and love her stay tuned.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Meet Sunny and Zaneta **

**Note: Zaneta belongs to Ricochet from deviant art from Ninjago but its a gender switch. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S. Im not gonna put Musical lyrics in this chapter ok.**

_one week later _

Coby was at school putting his stuff away in his locker to get ready for his next class with Sikowitz and decided what to get for his mothers birthday but Lori couldn't come to school because she's doing a Mission with Simon.

"Alright I got everything ready for my next class, and get a present for my mom for her birthday" he said putting his notes in his folder so he won't lose them.

When Coby was finished he walked around the corner but suddenly he bumped into someone letting his notes fall on the floor in a messy pile. "Oh no my notes are everywhere!" he said.

The girl Helped Coby picked his stuff up for him in a neat pile and she smiled at him.

"Oh i'm so sorry?" She said and Coby blushed the girl at his age. The girl had long white hair that meets down to her shoulders, green eyes, and she's wearing whites jeans and a blue shirt with a snowman on it. "Whats your name?" Coby said. The girl smiled "My name is Zaneta Jillian" she said helping him up with his stuff.

Coby blushed again while looking at her with a smile on her face and he began to talk to her and said, "Well my name is Coby Riffin and today is my mom's birthday today, do you wanna come over or your busy?" he asked in Concern.

Zaneta giggled softly. "I know you my mom and I saw you at the park two months ago during your first concert but I was gonna see you but you left." she said seeing blushed again.

"Well is your mom very nice?" Coby said. Zaneta giggled again, "Of course my mom is very kind to everyone and we moved here when I was 5 years old, And every week My mom and I do some Kunoichi training, do some fun things together" She said smiling.

Coby looked at the clock and he was late for class while holding Zaneta's hand. "So do you wanna come to my mom's birthday today?" he said and she nodded while they were heading to class to see Sikowitz's class.

Mean while

Lori and Simon were in the mysterious forest with pointy stones on the ground, Curly old trees with fruits on it with leaves. "Man I never heard of this place before but where are we?" Simon asked in Concern.

Lori looked at the map and said, "I think we are in Fruit forest Simon?" Lori said. "Really this place is really old with stones on the ground, I guess this place has been around for a hundred years" Simon said as he looked at Lori picking up some rocks and put it in her backpack.

"Lets just keep moving Simon Because I wanna look for the boy that I saw two months ago during the Dojo fights, I think his name is Sunny cantaloupe?" she said.

Simon got confused and said, "But why do wanna look for him in this forest its beyond deep with scary trees, but we should go home to celebrate your mom's birthday" Simon said.

"Yeah I know but I'm gonna meet him so I can get a perfect gift for my mom so she won't be sad all day ok?" Lori said but suddenly they heard a strange sound in the trees.

"Hey Lori did you hear that?" Simon said, "Yeah I heard it too, I think its coming from the trees up there?" She said looking up and saw a indian with a spear in his hand, loin cloth around his body, and ropes wrapped around his waist.

"Who are you two, and why are you in our territory" the indian said raising his spear. Lori and Simon got scared of him and said, "Look mister were here because we wanna see Sunny from Cantaloupe village but where is it but don't kill us!" Lori said with her hands in the air.

The indian lowered his spear listening to her words and he climbed down from the tree and he approached to the kids with his hand on Lori's shoulder. "Ok I Believed your words for saying that to me, but forgive me its my job to protect bad people from entering our village" the indian said.

"By the way you two would you like to see our Peaceful village with nice people and you could meet Sunny and the elder of our village?" The indian said and they nodded as they followed them.

When Lori and Simon entered Cantaloupe Village they were surprised looking at the people dancing each other, playing sports with fruits, paintings beside every houses on the walls too.

"So Mr indian do you know where the elder is?" Simon said. "Our elder is in the center of our village with those three pointed stones that are in a circle" he said pointing at the center.

Lori and Simon bowed for the indian and they went to see the elder of the village square. Lori looked at the elder who has white hair with a long beard, purple eyes, a brown staff with apple on it, and he has a green robe with leaves on it with a pear in the center of his chest.

"My gosh we got visitors from Peacevile its so nice to you for the first time in our village because many people had never come here anymore" the elder said giving them hugs.

"So elder um whats your name?" Lori said. "Well my name is Basil leaf, the elder of this village or the leader as well but you say what you like" he said smiling.

"By the way Basil do you know where Sunny cantaloupe is I wanna talk to him?" Lori asked in Concern.

"Of course I will call out for him so you can talk to him ok?" Basil said as he used his Staff to call out for Sunny's name including his mother to see the elder and the visitors.

"Hey Basil how come you called for me is there a emergency or something?" Sunny said holding his weapons with his mother beside him.

"Theres no emergency silly boy, anyway I want you to meet the girl from Peacevile that she wanted to ask you something about you" Basil said as Sunny looked at the girl and he blushed at her knowing that they met each other in the dojo.

"Hey your Lori Riffin from Peacevile right, Im sorry that I tried to hurt you but it was my fault I'm sorry" he said bowing his head to her. Lori smiled, "Its ok I forgive you, by the way Sunny do you have any perfect gifts for my mom its her birthday today" Lori said .

Sunny and his mother nodded and they both given her a moonlight figure to her and Lori loved it so much. "Before I go can you give us a story about your village with these giant stones in the center of your village?" Lori said and they nodded.

"Of course this village has been around for centuries but these stones that you see have mysterious power that were belong to the hero who defended our world from disaster." Sunny mother said.

_Flashback_

_Along time ago there was a hero who used his powers to prevent darkness spreading all over the world so our villagers built a underground hideout to not let those evil monsters to eat all of us in one gulp. _

_Several months had passed after the monsters were gone but the hero of cantaloupe village realized that he wouldn't give up so he created legendary weapons for our great heroes that will bring peace and harmony into our world with prosperity._

_The hero of the village was Sonic the hero who saved our earth from total destruction with his great powerful heroes who will keep making a new world from the power light of justice._

_But Sonic wasn't the only hero who had with him. Sonic had a great friend name Silver he was the greatest sidekick that Sonic that ever had until that day Sonic had a big fight with him and everyone agreed that Silver should be gone forever._

_Silver had suffered with rage in his heart after being betrayed by all of his friends, family, and a nice comrade, and became a fugitive Criminal. Silver had created a ultimate weapon that will destroy Sonic's heroes and gulf the earth into darkness._

_3 years had passed after no sight of Silver but Sonic had an idea that he and his heroes should start a war on silver but Sonic's wife Amy couldn't let him kill his own friend._

_Many people around the world saw the sky turned into darkness consuming all life being gone including the world turning into dust. but Suddenly Sonic known it was Silver doing it so he can become the evil god of darkness to end of all life._

_Silver changed his name into dark silver so Sonic had a ultimate battle so he can stop the chaotic war on earth to bring peace back to normal. after clashing each other and using full ultimate power of light and dark Sonic used his final last power to create a sword and silver did too._

_Suddenly Sonic and Dark silver finished their last fight of their showdown and Silver was dead for his sake and Sonic known that he was stab in the chest by Silver's sword and every darkness on earth was gone by the light including the black sun too._

_After Sonic almost gave up his last life he scattered every legendary weapons on earth so that every people will search for them so they will become heroes one day. After that Sonic was almost about to die and he made a grave in the center of cantaloupe village underground to remember his hero way._

_Amy sonic's wife created three stones too remember our heroes that saved the earth from a total disaster and she made a promise that one day she will bring her husband back to this world._

_But then amy made a plaque to say these words to everyone that will remember and said._

_"__I shall bring peace and prosperity to this world without the earth being destroyed. I believed one day when people will stand one and other and live in harmony for the future to Prevent darkness spreading all over the world. Someday When I return I will promise that everyone will find the legendary weapons and become true heroes to Surpass Sonic's will So I will bring him back to this world so everyone can enjoy a peaceful living life for our hopes and dreams."_

_End flashback _

Lori made a smile at this plaque and said, "That is why I'm gonna work very hard to become famous and a hero one day with all of my friends" Lori said as she gave Sunny a hug including with her mom too.

The clock at the tower made a sound and Lori was shocked seeing that is 11:40 because she's late for her mom's birthday today. "Oh shoot I better get home right now for my mothers Birthday but which way is home Sunny?" Lori said looking around for a exit.

Sunny showed Lori the northern gate back to Peacevile so they won't get lost in the woods again. "You can come visit us as many times as you like, I hope you enjoy your Mother's birthday" Basil said.

When Lori was about to leave she kissed Sunny on the cheek and they both blushed together.

"Wow thank you for kissing me let's be friends" Sunny said as he gave Lori a kiss on the lips and Lori felt happy inside while Simon grabbed Lori's arm and everyone waved to them.

"Come on Lori lets go to your house to enjoy your mother's birthday with everyone else, That gift is pretty cool" Simon said looking at it.

"Yeah lets have a race If i can beat you!" Lori said running away from him and Simon made a smirk on his face knowing that he will beat her to the house.

**This chapter is done for now.**

**Laney Riffin is now 24 years old.**


End file.
